


Annon ‘ûr nîn anden

by Aerlind



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elrond/Celebrían is only mentioned briefly, M/M, it's just a mention that it exists, it's not really big part of this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlind/pseuds/Aerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP prompt: Marriage.  (Note: Doesn't involve sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annon ‘ûr nîn anden

The pitter patter of the rain outside woke Lindir from his dreams. He continued still for a while to lie on the bed, his eyes closed. He listened peacefully to the steps on the corridor, some going past his door quicker and some slower. He could hear muffled yet cheerful chatter as other Elves went past in groups. Slowly Lindir opened his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. His gaze wandered around his room slowly, going through familiar objects one by one, finally concentrating on the small wooden box on his desk. It was skillfully crafted, its corners smooth and polished, completely made out of elm. It had a beautiful texture, though a bit uneven, and though first it had smelled strangely strongly, the scent had now weakened. Lindir looked away from the little box, slowly dropping his legs out of the bed and somehow managing to get up to stand. He brushed the few wrinkles from his light blue pajamas and then walked to the box with light, soundless steps. Lindir opened it, its hinges being still stiff from being unused, and took out its content. The gold gleamed in the simple ring, its size too big for Lindir’s small fingers, yet perfect for another. He smiled to the ring, checking for the millionth time that it was not scratched, and then pressed it back to its container, closing the box. With light steps Lindir reached his mirror, making a small spiral before looking at himself from the mirror. He felt like happiness made his smile a tiny bit more attractive, made his eyes sparkle a bit more. Even his skin looked smoother to him. Lindir undressed and walked to the bathroom, where a warm bath had already been prepared for him. It was only today that someone would actually prepare a bath for him, and the whole idea made Lindir fascinated and giddy. He washed himself with care, using soaps that would leave a good, sweet scent upon his skin, and then dried himself with utmost care. He reappeared in front of the mirror after tying the towel around his waist (for he felt indecent loitering around in his room naked), and started to carefully and lovingly brush his hair, straightening all the little curly messes. Though Lindir usually straightened all the little curls away from his naturally curly hair, today he did not do so. Today he let them fall around his face in a carefully arranged mess. Once more he smiled to his mirror, then dressed up in his best clothes, and left his room. He had already taken more than enough time, and a look at the clock made him hurry a bit. He'd be late soon.

 

The rain continued to beat the roof, but Lindir did not care of it. He headed with short, sure steps to the great hall that held now multitude of Elves. It was a vast hall, decorated now with pastel-coloured flowers, which gave it a lovely fragnance as well. Their guests therefore did not include only Elves, but also bees and other insects that were attracted in by the scent. He walked towards the end of the hall, not going with his back slightly hunched and uncertainly, but with his eyes straight forward and a pleasant smile on his lips Lindir walked straight from the centre of the hall to its end. There waited Elrond, his hair on beautiful, complex braid that showed his ever so slightly round ears. His expression was serene, but Lindir could swear he could see millions of stars in his beautiful eyes, shining and signalling Elrond's happiness to him. When their eyes met, both smiled a bit wider in anticipation. It would be a lie to say Lindir was not nervous or anxious at all. This was not a very traditional wedding. First of all, and most importantly, Elrond was already married. To be married to two was rather rare, yet both of them had wanted this. To commit to each other. Secondly, neither's parents were present. Elrond's parents, well, had trouble to attend. As they had had with Elrond's first wedding. That might happen when your father is a star, your mother a bird, and your adoptive parents gone. Lindir's parents had sailed long time ago, finding no joy in Middle-Earth anymore. It had ever been a thorn at Lindir's side, for was he not a reason to stay? Eventually, he'd find an answer to that, but it was not yet his time to sail. In any case, no parents were to be here to give their blessings to the couple -and truly, though neither of them said it out loud, both wondered if they would have even been given a blessing.

 

Lindir stood opposite to Elrond, waiting for the hall to quiet, and almost held his breath. To stand here was already amazing. He had not even dared to dream of this moment until few weeks ago, when Elrond had declared that he'd marry him, but warned that he'd never divorce Celebrían. Though they had been bethroded, though it was a promise of marriage, he had never thought it'd be truly so. Now they were here. It was a giant step for them both, but a step that made them both overflow with happiness. Lindir saw Elrond reach for the silver ring that Lindir had given him, so he also took off the silver ring Elrond had given him. It was a beautiful ring, with a delicate carving of a harp. Now Lindir gave it back to Elrond, and received back the slightly bigger ring that Elrond had now posessed for over a year.

 

”Ni melithog n'uir?” Elrond asked, his voice low and steadfast. _Will you love me for eternity?_

”Annon 'ûr nîn anden,” Lindir answered, his voice much more faltering, but his smile leaving no doubt to his soon-to-be-husband. ”Annon veleth nîn anden.”

 

_I give you my heart. I give you my love._

 

With such tender care did Elrond slide the ring to his little index finger! If Lindir could have felt any happier, he would have bursted. There was a wonderful feeling inside him, a pure feeling of bliss and love, and awfully much did he want to make Elrond as happy as he was.

 

”Gi melin,” Elrond whispered, and Lindir put a golden ring on his finger, gently.

”Gi melin,” he answered.

 

_I love you._

 

They turned to face the hoard of Elves, and to his joy Lindir saw many happy and delighted faces. He had had his fears of this, but those were washed away by his own inner happiness and by the happiness of others. Now the feast would begin. And after that...well. After that there'd be the actual part that would seal their marriage.

 

There was a slightly nervous tug in Lindir’s stomach, but Elrond’s gentle hand touched his, and the wonderful smile lighted both of them, and that nervous tug tightened into a huge knot of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> The Elvish bits are taken from the phrasebook of realelvish.net.


End file.
